


Sweater Dress

by heatherstep22



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Bill I'm so sorry, F/M, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Well - Freeform, kinda relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherstep22/pseuds/heatherstep22
Summary: It's a wrap up party for the cast and crew of Barry after season 2. I have a thing for Bill Hader, and I know he's got a thing for me.This is literally just a two part smut. I'm so sorry Bill, forgive me daddy for I have sinned.





	Sweater Dress

“You ready for this? It’s gonna be so much fun!” Sarah said, adjusting her boobs in her top after exiting my car.

“Absolutely. Let’s get fucked up. I need at least three shots ASAP.” I was trying to shake my nerves. Anxiety’s a bitch. 

“You gonna get in Bill’s pants?” 

“Holy fuck shut up. Anybody could hear you, literally the whole cast and most of the crew is here.” I glanced around, hoping no one was standing outside. Sarah and I were about 45 minutes late to the bar, hoping to make an entrance after everyone had had a chance to get a few drinks down.

“You guys think it’s a big secret but everybody sees the way Bill stares at your ass. He’s definitely gonna stare tonight anyway. That dress makes your ass look obscene.” She smacked my ass as she strutted by me.

“That’s definitely the point,” I told her, putting my hand on my hip. It was a cute grey sweater dress, quarter length sleeves and hit just above my knees. The kicker was how skin tight it was. 

“Let’s go babes. I’m gonna get Michael and you’re gonna get Bill. But we gotta actually get in there!” 

“I’m coming! Geez.” I was so nervous, I thought my knees were going to give out. I definitely planned on at least trying to get in Bill Hader’s pants, but some alcohol will be required. Besides, I can’t be too obvious about anything, because literally all of my co-workers from the set of Barry are here. Our master plan involved grinding and flirting and making out, but with each other. A little girl on girl gets almost any man excited, right?

As soon as security let us through the door I glanced around, getting a feel for who was here and what was up. People were mingling, Michael and some of the other assistants were dancing and drinking beer. Barry was laughing with some of the crew in a booth across the bar, swigging from a beer bottle. He looked up as if he felt my eyes on him, and the eye contact had me buzzing. I couldn’t hide my smirk when I saw him take a quick glance down my dress before quickly turning his attention back to the guy from production across from him. I watched him out the corner of my eye as Sarah led me towards the bar. 

“What’s your drink of choice?” Sarah asked, waiting to get the bartender’s attention. 

“Rum and coke please.” I turned around and rested my elbows on the bar, hoping to get the attention of as many men as possible. I may or may not be an attention whore, and I had hoped to spike even a little bit of jealousy in Bill. 

“Two rum and cokes!” I heard Sarah over the music subtly glancing towards Bill to see him staring intently at my hips. Smirking, I turned around to lean on the counter the opposite way, sticking out my ass. “I see you, hoe,” Sarah giggled and smacked my ass again. “That’ll get him over here, probably.”

“Shh, bitch, be subtle.” The bartender set our drinks in front of us. “Thanks,” I told him, reaching for my glass. “To us, to dicks, and to the art of seduction!” We giggled as our glasses clinked together before knocking them back. 

“Can I buy you guys another round?” Success. I smirked, glancing towards Bill, who had appeared between us. He raised an eyebrow at me, made sure no one was paying us any attention and shot me a wink. 

“You shouldn’t be the one buying drinks, Mr. Hader. This was your show, we should be congratulating you.” I fluttered my eyelashes at him innocently. I had had a previous, uh, incident with him in his dressing room, and I knew referring to him as Mr. Hader would fluster him a bit. 

He blinked in surprise, which quickly turned into flirty interest. “Oh no, it’s no problem,” he cleared his throat before telling the bartender to get two more of whatever we just had. Stepping closer, he swallowed hard before giving me another once over. “I’m glad everyone could make it tonight, I’m sure people wanted to blow off some steam.” There was that damn smirk again. 

“I’m sure they did,” I replied, not-so-subtly staring at his biceps peeking through the bottom of his maroon t-shirt. God, the veins in his arms. I wish I could lick them.

As soon as the bartender handed us our drinks, I made eye contact with Sarah and she raised an eyebrow at me. “Dance?” she asked, trying to hide the amusement on her face, noticing Bill staring at me. 

“Fuck yes. Bill, you dance?” I asked, knowing he would decline. He’d rather watch. 

“Nah, you go ahead. Maybe later.” Finishing his beer, he winked before turning to order another one.

We giggled, heading towards the floor. “You ready for this?” I asked Sarah, moving my hips so close to her that it resembled grinding. “Fuck yes I am.” She grabbed my hips and pulled me all the way into her. “Ready for seduction class 101?”

I turned around so my ass was up against her and really started feeling the music. Bill was watching us intently from the bar, and I could almost feel his eyes rake me up and down. In my peripheral I saw Michael watching us too. “I hope you shaved everything because we’re definitely getting dicked down tonight.” 

We danced for at least a couple hours, grinding, giggling, and we took turns feeling each other up. Everytime we returned to the bar another man offered to buy us drinks, probably a subtle thank you to the show we had been giving off. There were plenty other women around our age from set, and honestly I think they had picked up our vibes. After a while we were a big gyrating mess, but no one was complaining. I’ve been patiently waiting for some dick though, and as the night wore on Bill became less and less subtle with his attention on me. 

“Should we try making out now?” Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at me. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck in response and pulled her in. Giggling, our teeth clacked together as we didn’t try to hold back from smiling. As her hand reached for my ass, my hand not on her neck made a grab for her thigh. She was at least three inches taller than me, and my leg easily slotted between hers. Sarah pulled away slightly, glancing around for Michael. 

“You know, you’re great and all, but when will our dick appointments make their moves?” I turned around to grind on her some more. Bill was waiting to make eye contact with me, and he bit his lip when he was sure I saw him. I moved my head to tell her, “I’m sure it’ll be soon. Grab my titty, yeah?” Sarah giggled at the thought. “Oh, no problem babydoll.” Her hand trailed up from my hip to my chest, making sure to be a tease about it. Moving my hair out of the way, she added a special touch to the performance and planted some kisses along my neck and shoulder.

“We should have done that half an hour ago. Look at them.” I laughed, putting my hand on top of the one on my chest and holding her hip close to mine with the other. Michael was slack jawed, leaning against the wall and ignoring the guy trying to chat with him. Bill was the opposite, jaw clenched so hard he had a vein popping out on his forehead. Maybe out of jealousy, maybe lust, probably at least a little of both.  
Sarah moved her lips up to my ear, “I think they’ll approach us if we split up.” She licked my earlobe and I saw Bill’s eyebrows lift in surprise before biting his lip and finishing what was at least his fifth beer. 

“Good idea. I’m going to the bathroom. Remember a condom, you cum slut. Call me if you need me,” I turned around and gave her one more enthusiastic kiss, and she slapped my ass in response. “Same for you, hoe bitch. Be safe.” We smirked at each other and separated. I enjoyed watching my ass get so much attention as I walked by. After using the restroom, I reapplied my nude lipstick and tugged on my dress a little to get my tits to make a little more of an appearance. I smirked in approval and walked out, just in time to see Sarah walking out the door with Michael.

“Need a ride home?” Bill’s voice came from behind me, and I turned to see him leaning against the wall, like he had been waiting for me there. 

“Don’t tell me you’re driving. You’ve got to be almost as drunk as me.” I cocked my head at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Nah, Uber. It’s almost here. Wanna, um, get out of here?”

“With you? Why would you think that?” I giggled when his face frowned in disappointment. 

I hadn’t noticed but he had stepped in front of me, and with sudden determination on his face he took a step forward, which took me by surprise and I stepped back to keep a comfortable distance between us. We were surrounded by co-workers after all, and what would they think if they knew I was fucking the guy that was basically co-in charge?

“You can say no, of course. But I really don’t think you’ll want to.” He took another step, which in turn made my back hit the wall behind me. 

I recovered quickly and smirked up a him. God, he was so tall. “Oh yeah? Why’s that, you cocky son of a bitch?”

“Because I’m gonna make your toes curl, baby.” His fingers brushed my hip, and his nose was almost touching mine. I felt like I was in a trance and could only muster up a head nod. He looked at me with lust in his eyes. “You’re the biggest tease I’ve ever had. So gorgeous.” He stepped back and looked around. Nobody was paying any attention and he grabbed my hand. “Follow me out, okay? But at a distance. Don’t need anyone being suspicious.” 

“I know. Let’s go,” I mumbled, my nerves growing but definitely not out-weighing my excitement. He nodded at me and let my hand go. We weaved through a few groups of people on the way, Bill saying his good byes quickly. As soon as we made it out the door Bill surveyed the parking lot before turning around and softly pushing me against the bricks next to the door.

“You’re so fucking sexy. Did you dance like that to keep my attention or to show off to everybody else?” His hand was on the side of my neck and his other hand already had a grip on my ass. “Fucking Christ, your ass had me half hard all night.” He tilted his head to litter a few harsh nips on the sweet spot on my neck. It’s not fair he had that spot memorized already.

“How dare you assume I dance for anyone but myself,” I mumbled, my fingers tangling in his hair. “I’m gonna need you to chill before I sound like a whole ass porn star put here,” I sighed, pulling him closer despite my words. He chuckled before planting one more soft kiss on top of the bruise forming on my neck. “What did I tell you about hickies anyway?”

He pulled back and frowned down at me. “But you’re hot with hickies.” He grabbed each of my thighs and hoisted me up so that he had me pinned to the wall. I gripped him with my thighs out of surprise. 

“Bill! Someone is definitely gonna see us.” 

“Let them,” he breathed, sucking along my jawline. When he finally reached my ear, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged. I made a small involuntary sound, and I could feel his smirk against my ear. “They’d only see me with the sexiest girl here.” His hands slipped under my dress to grip my upper thighs while his breath hit my neck and, combined, it made me dizzy. 

“Is that the Uber?” I said, hoping he’d put me down but not really wanting him to. He looked over his shoulder to find the car and I tried to grind my hips against his. He made a sound similar to a hiss and jutted his pelvis against mine in retaliation. 

“That wasn’t fair, sweetheart.” Bill set me down, a playful glare in his eyes. “Tease.”

I smirked up at him as I straightened out my dress. “You haven’t seen a tease yet, baby.” I motioned towards the car pulling up behind him. “There it is. Let’s go.” I slapped his ass as he grabbed for the door handle. “Can’t wait for a taste of that cock.” Opening the door, he glanced towards me with a raised eyebrow. 

“Can’t wait to give you a taste, baby. Get in the fucking car before I take you here,” he mumbled, making sure the driver didn’t hear. 

“Of course, daddy.” I heard him whisper a small “fuck” as I climbed inside the car. He followed quickly, confirming his address with the driver while keeping a hand on my knee. His thumb traced small circles on my skin as the driver took off. I had butterflies in my stomach but my head buzzed with excitement. We had a heavy make out session before, in his dressing room. There was groping and grinding, and I had gotten a feel for how big he was, despite his pants. Honestly, I can’t wait to see what’s under them.


End file.
